


the way i'm framed

by JaneTheHopeful



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Poetry, references to gross and scary shit bc fukawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTheHopeful/pseuds/JaneTheHopeful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a poem about a possible dimension of a romantic relationship between Fukawa and Koizumi. It's a little bit sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way i'm framed

You make shrines to my smile.  
It's as if you think I'm someone who smiles.  
I want to see the world through your lens  
sometimes.  
  
I am lying in a pile of invisible things.  
Around me are the clothes that burned, the words caught burning in a throat, the scissors that were used to cut throats, the razors that were used to slit wrists, and every page of the newspapers with their everyday tragedies that were unread and soaked in piss.  
I am all over the inside of your toilet  
and you see me smiling.  
  
I do appreciate the digital editing  
making me look healthy pink.  
I want to know the world you envision  
where you kiss me and I smile  
and it's good.  
I want to know.  
But I also want you to know me.


End file.
